


Just try to hold back

by 3lectric_dreams



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Porn, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3lectric_dreams/pseuds/3lectric_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba visits Noiz at his place and finds Noiz jerking off in his room. Do you think Aoba will be able to resist Noiz’s charm and shake off his own desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just try to hold back

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one off thing {well at the moment it is haha}  
> It's unfinished, I'm not too sure if I'll finish it, depends on how I feel.
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

As I turn the doorknob, the door pushes open. “Oh Noiz, always leaving the door open…” I sigh as I walk into the house. A long hallway greets me with one door on the left and one on the right. “Noiz, Aoba’s here, where are you?!” I yell. Still no response. He’s probably asleep. I try the first door. Inside is Noiz on his bed, in full view jerking off with his laptop in front of him. “OH WOAH!” With shock, I blush and immediately close the door. Noiz stutters a bit while I wait for him to fix himself up. “Alright, I’m going to try this again…" 

I slowly open the door and Noiz is propped up on one elbow, fully clothed now. He gives me a seducing look. “N-No way. You’re not going to get your way tonight.” I say as his deep, green eyes slowly draw me in. By the next minute we’re hugging tightly. I can feel his breath warming my neck. I shiver. Noiz gives a proud laugh and pulls back out of the hug, causing our faces to be inches apart. “I will always get my way.” Noiz whispers as he draws me in for a kiss. He brings a hand up to my flustered face, slowly caressing my cheek. I rest my arms on his shoulders, gripping onto his clothing. I feel an unexpected coldness on the inside of my mouth. It was Noiz’s tongue piercing. Ignoring the coldness, I concentrate on his hands as they slide down my neck, getting lower and lower. I start to undo Noiz’s shirt as he lets out a small moan. I can feel the sides of his mouth turn upwards while we kiss. He’s enjoying this that bastard. As much as I don’t want to admit, I’m enjoying this as well.

While I’m sitting in his lap, I throw his shirt to the side of the bed. I run my hands over his warm, slim body, feeling everything. I place my head on his shoulder and he licks the top corner of my ear, forcing a sharp breath out of me. Noiz brings his hands down to my jeans feeling my bulge. “I thought you didn’t want to do this, Aoba. Your body is saying otherwise.” I shake him off. “Shut-up, idiot! I can’t help it if you keep playing with me like this.” Getting annoyed, I speed up the process. I un-zip his pants and go in for a rough kiss. Feeling his hard boner and the wetness from his pre-cum, I look deep into his eyes. “I know you want it as much as I do, Aoba.” He says in a low voice. Pushing me down onto my back he pulls off my jeans and boxers. He whisks the tip of his tongue on the head of my length. “Ah, Noiz what the hell. Don’t tease me like that.” I breathe. My fingers are sticky with Noiz’s pre-cum and I lick them clean. As I pull my finger out of my mouth, Noiz sucks hard on me. I suddenly lean up and grab onto his hair. “Noiz, don’t do that you cheeky bastard. “ He completely ignores me and keeps sucking me, wrapping his tongue around the head. “Ahhh~ Noiz you’re so good…” My voice trails off as Noiz’s slurping and licking gets louder. 

I pull his hair causing him to look up and he kisses me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. The taste is quite hard to describe. It’s sour, sweet and Noiz’s piercing adds a small metal taste. I push him down and strip him of his clothes. I immediately go down on him, licking up his shaft and sucking him as hard as I could. I take a breath and look up at him, stroking his length with my hand. “Since when have you been this persistent, Aoba? Your tongue work is amazing.” His piercings glimmer in the room’s light. Noiz’s hair slightly swaying as he breathes. Getting back to work, I bite on one of the piercings, just under the head, and slightly tug on it. I can hear the pleasure building as his breaths get quicker. He slides his hand through my hair as I bob up and down between his legs. I move up to his face, sliding against his hard boner as my leaking pre-cum makes his body all slippery and warm.

“Noiz, you’re so hard. Ughhh” I moan as he rolls on top of me. “I can’t wait anymore…” Noiz sighs. With that, I take his hand and suck on his index and middle finger, preparing him. Noiz smirks and starts jerking my length with his free hand, in sync with my sucking. I pull his fingers out of my mouth and slide them down my body, over my cock and finally rest them onto my hole. I turn over onto my belly so that my ass is in full view, and rest my head to the side so I can see Noiz. “Well, go on. The waiting is killing me, you’ve made me so horny you damn bastard.” I whine. With a confident face, Noiz squeezes my ass cheeks and starts to lick me out. “Ahh~ Unffff~ Noiz, stop teasing me I can’t stop dripping!” I yell in complete desire. Tears start to form as I overflow with pleasure and I arch my back as Noiz slides his tongue into me. He finally stops and leans his body over mine. “You ready for this Aoba? Your body is basically begging for my hard, warm cock.” He’s teasing me with words. “Noiz, I need you in me. Now. I want to feel that hot friction and your slippery pre-cum. Just hurry up you bastard!”

Without further ado, Noiz starts to enter me, pushing his head inside. “UNNN, Noiz!” I scream in pleasure, trying to relax my body. I can feel his piercings pushing up against my walls and they feel unbelievable. I’m uncontrollable, moaning and yelling as Noiz pushes further. He licks up the side of my face and whispers in my ear. “Aoba you’re so god damn tight. Your ass feels amazing.” I can’t stop my moaning and let out a loud yell as his cock hits the right spot in my ass. “Mmmm, by that reaction I’m guessing I’ve hit the spot. Ahhh~”


End file.
